Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in gyroscopes used in balance and application of force. More particularly, the present Gyroscopic Balance Unit and Precessional Propulsion Method uses gyroscopic force to create linear motion or push forces for lifting or to push upon an object in a particular direction.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Gyroscopes have been used for a variety of purposes. One of the most common uses is for stability or direction when the gyroscope is used in a plane for navigation. Gyroscopes have also been used for exercise to provide resistance when the gyroscope is rotated out of the spin axis.
One inventor, Raymond Kelly Tippett's U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,747 that issued on Jun. 10, 2008 used a totally different concept was using three concentric flywheel rings pivotally connected “perpendicular” to each other to resist movement in three directions, which he called equal force presence (definitely he has a brilliant idea worthy of respect). The three rings were of different sizes and materials, so each ring would generate similar forces, but those conditions alone cannot function or perform as a gyroscopic balance unit does, as they are two totally different pivotal arrangements and concepts, and they are operated in a totally different manner. For the first ring he used titanium, the second was stainless steel, and the third was a tungsten nickel alloy. The first and second, or the second and third material types might be borrowed and used in the wheel and ring gyroscopic balance unit of the present invention. The wheel and ring may be altered in size and shape as mentioned earlier to achieve equal overall density.
What is needed is use of two or more gyroscopes to create linear force. Multiple gyroscopes can be used to direct the force in a linear direction where opposing torque forces create stability, and the continuation of the flywheels pivotal action, during dual balanced precession creates linear force, push or lift.